


Are you keeping the outfit? Please say no

by the_winter_captain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I love those goats, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), and bucky's goats as well, featuring his costume, leave me alone, sam is just done with everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_captain/pseuds/the_winter_captain
Summary: How Steve's Infinity war costume came to be





	Are you keeping the outfit? Please say no

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea a few nights ago, honestly no clue where it came from....Enjoy!

"So what exactly is he going to show us?" Sam asked as he handed Bucky a sack full of hay.

"I really have no clue. said it was something he made, with him it could be anything." Bucky tossed the sack into the cart, as he looked over his shoulder at the hut he was currently sharing with Steve.

"Ya done yet Rogers??" He called out loud enough for him to hear from inside.

"Give me a sec!" Came his voice. The two other men continued to work in a comforting silence.

"Okay, I'm ready." Both Sam and Bucky turned around, their eyes going wide. 

Before them stood Steve. In the ugliest thing they had ever laid eyes on. 

The outfit was made from a similar material as his old cap one, but in black, with the deepest v-neck known to man kind. His gloves were almost a mustard color and he had a domino mask with a chinstrap covering half of his face. And,  _oh God_ , were those yellow pirate boots!?!

"Well, what do you think?" He asked after several moments of silence. All he got in return was the same gaping look.

Finally, Sam was the one who broke the silence.

"What the ever loving  _hell_ are you wearing Rogers!?" He exclaimed. That was all it took before Bucky burst into laughter.

"You don't like it?" 

"It's hideous, this better be a prank because this atrocity can not be real!" Bucky just continued to laugh, now on the ground.

"Bucky, would you quit it! Is it really that bad?" Steve whispered, mostly to himself.

"Sweetheart, you know I love you, but, yes, it is that bad." Bucky wiped his eyes as he stood up, still slightly chuckling.

"I worked really hard on it."

"Obviously not hard enough-wait, turn around." Sam instructed, seeing something they hadn't noticed earlier.

"Is that-"

"A cape!? Why in the world do you need a cape for!?" Sam was clearly done with, whatever this thing was.

"I just thought it would look nice is all." Suddenly Steve seemed more interested in the ground than at his boyfriend and best friend.

"Steve, man, I am telling you this as your friend, because as your  _best_ friend it is my job to tell you when something looks stupid. It looks stupid." Sam gripped his shoulder.

"What did you even want this thing for anyway?" Bucky asked, gesturing to the outfit.

"Just thought I needed a new costume is all, so I designed one." He said.

"What's wrong with the one you already had?"

"That's the Captain America one, and I'm not cap anymore."

"Fair enough, but, just please go take that thing off."

 _"Fiiine"_ Steve sighed. Just as he was turning around, the cape seemed to have a mind of it's own.

Steve didn't even notice.

And everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

His foot came down, right on the shiny, golden side of the cape. Steve's arms flailed as he went down gracelessly, his chin making contact with the ground.

Sam and Bucky on the other hand....they were on the ground too, unable to contain their laughter.

Steve rolled over, gently rubbing his jaw.

"You alright doll?" Bucky asked as he gasped for air, his cheeks rosy from laughing so much. Steve nodded, quickly wiping his eyes before the tears of pain caused by his fall could escape.

He felt the domino mask being stripped off, a hand massaging the bruise forming on his jawline.

"Go get out of that thing." Steve followed orders, going inside and changing. He came back out, dressed in jeans, a tanktop and work boots. At that point Bucky and Sam had calmed down.

"Hey Buck, where is my old uniform?"

"Well, about that...."

-

Steve stared at the fabric in his hands, that looked nothing like the uniform he once wore.

"How?" Was all that came out.

"See, what happened was that I hung it out to dry and I think the goats got to it and yeah...." Bucky said, gesturing to the multiple tears on the now darker fabric.

"What happened to the star?" 

"Last I saw it the goats were playing tug-a-war with it." Steve just stayed quiet.

"Stevie, I'm real sorry-"

"It's fine Buck, in fact, I like it better than the one I made."

-

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"How can I, I'm leaving it all here."

Bucky smiled at his words before pulling Steve into a soft kiss.

"You'll have time to make out next time we come back." Sam's voice pipped up. Bucky flipped him off before pulling away.

"Keep him safe for me will ya Wilson?"

"Sure thing Barnes." 

"And make sure he doesn't mess with that uniform, it's so much better than the clown suit he made."

"Hey." Steve started to protest.

"Just make sure you keep the outfit." Bucky whispered in his ear. Steve blushed, nodding slightly. 

The next time Bucky saw that uniform was right before Thanos arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously recommend you look up Steve's Nomad costume from the comics if you don't already know what it looks like, because it is a gift!! Here's a [great example](http://hopeless--geek.tumblr.com/post/162371418185/youre-keeping-the-outfit-right-my-captain)  
> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://the-chiseled-dorito-of-justice.tumblr.com)


End file.
